


All I Want for Christmas is You

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birching, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Incest, Light Spanking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Vibrators, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 圣诞节贺文，哈利和马尔腐一家不可不说的故事如果你不喜欢万人迷·美少年·冷淡禁欲总攻哈利如果你不喜欢BDSM，如果你不喜欢incest，请不要看！





	All I Want for Christmas is You

德拉科觉得他的父亲有些奇怪。今天是圣诞节，这是战争之后的第一个圣诞节。他们在战争中站错了队，他们的日子并不好过，桌上也不似往日丰盛。不过他们还能够待在一起，已经值得庆幸。他实在看不出有什么值得他的父亲坐立难安的事情。他浑身似乎都很僵硬，照理来说，他总是力图不表现出他的情绪来。然而今天，他显得异常慌张，仿佛他的每一个关节都在尽力克制另一样情绪，而顾不上其他。  
“你还好吗，父亲？”  
“我……没关系。”他简直像咬着牙说的。  
这场圣诞晚餐似乎长得没有尽头，卢修斯食不知味，全然不知自己吃了什么。他坐在座位上，浑身燥热，后穴里那个东西不安分地冲撞着他的内壁。他想象着自己的西裤后部濡湿出一个圆形印记，他一站起身就会显露出来，他对此毫不怀疑。餐后纳西莎直接回了自己的屋子，他好不容易把德拉科劝离了餐厅。终于等到四周再没人了，他叫一个小精灵去花园摘一支玫瑰花。等待的时候，他的思绪飘到今天早些时候……

“圣诞晚餐？你就把我一个晾在这里，那可真够无趣的。”  
他的确舍不得离开少年，但是他也没有更好的办法。  
“如果你想要补偿我的话……”少年拿了一枚粉得可笑的小玩具在他面前挥了挥，“那就含着这个这个去，不就有趣多了吗？”  
他还没能把拒绝的话说出口——虽然他很怀疑他的拒绝是否真的有效，少年就把那个椭圆的小玩意扔在他的面前，意思叫他自己放进去了。与其他人猜想的不同，他并不是什么身经百战的风流浪子。他的家族和他从小受到的教育也不允许他这么做。对性这样的话题从来都是避而不提。  
少年还算好心地拿了一罐润滑剂放在他的面前。他把那个玩具浸入润滑剂，捞出来举到身后。他看不见，只觉得那个东西在他的指尖打滑。他一咬牙，用力把它推进刚被少年开垦过的身体。虽然他没有少被少年这么玩弄过，但是由自己亲手放进去的感觉更让他羞耻。  
“我得走了。”他起身捡起衣服穿好，没有费心穿上他的内裤。他回过身来想要吻那个斜躺在床上的少年，少年“啧”了一声不耐烦地侧过脸去。  
“晚些我会回来。”  
少年懒洋洋地应了一声，似乎并不期待。他有些失望地打算离开，他合上门的前一刻听见少年说了一句：“带一支玫瑰来。”

小精灵拿来一枝鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，他从思绪中惊醒过来，很快接过玫瑰。再次确保只剩他一人之后，他简直像从位子上弹跳起来，尽可能几大步跨进壁炉内，这几步就已经足够叫他气喘吁吁，那个少年真是不遗余力地折磨着他，那个跳蛋没有叫他安生过。  
躲在餐厅角落的阴影里，德拉科看着他的父亲接过一支玫瑰花，走进了壁炉。他还在奇怪为何他的父亲晚上还要出门访客，就听到他的父亲喊了一个叫他更为不可思议的地名。  
“格里莫广场12号！”  
卢修斯一跨出壁炉就摔在了柔软的地毯上，那朵玫瑰也落在地上，不过这并没有妨碍他立刻脱去自己的衣物。这里只是客厅，但他已经完全顾不上了。  
“没有内衣？”少年从他身后走来，只顾捡起那朵玫瑰，完全没有碰他的打算。  
“是、是的……”他气喘吁吁地回答。十年前若是有人告诉他，他会自愿成为救世之星的玩物，他一定会给对方几个钻心剜骨。  
少年跨过他倒在地上的身体，坐到沙发里，摆弄着手里的玫瑰：“玩得可还高兴？”  
“是的。”他很少会对少年说“不”，一是他并不想要拒绝，二是他在担心，任何拒绝都可能成为有朝一日少年离他而去的理由，而他不愿给少年这样一个借口。  
“我让你尽情享受了这么久，也轮到我快活一回了吧？”  
萨拉查啊，当然。  
“你为什么不上楼去呢？”  
他尽可能保持着他仅剩的尊严——如果他还真的拥有这种东西的话，朝楼上走去，而不至于奔跑起来。梅林，他的脑海里所有庞杂的念头都是关于如何取悦这个少年。  
他跪在床脚，嘴里咬着一根光秃秃的橡树枝。他不愿去想自己当下的丑态，事实上他什么都不愿意去想，宁可全然凭着欲望支配。听见少年进门的脚步声，他垂下了眼睛，把他的一切都展示在少年的眼皮底下。  
“把这些带上。”  
少年扔在地上的是一副皮革手铐和一副皮革脚镣，外圈还着镶着银光闪闪的金属环。卢修斯试图劝说自己，他涨红的脸是出于尴尬，而非性奋。  
“看着我。”  
少年从他的嘴里抽走那根树枝，别在腰间，像是他的佩剑。他保持着和少年的视线接触，把手铐和脚镣固定在自己的手腕和脚踝处。他身下的阴茎硬得发痛，不过没有未经允许的触碰只会带来灾祸。少年低头嗅着玫瑰不存在的香气，少年的笑容隐藏在花瓣之后，隐隐绰绰。  
“站起身来。”  
他试着站起身来，他这才发现手铐和脚腕上的金属环被金属链条连接在了一起，而链条的长度完全不能让他站直身体。  
“你在人前总是昂着头，马尔福族长。”少年绕着他踱着步子，打量着他，好像一个发现什么新奇事物的孩子。“你以为世界都是你的。现在呢？瞧瞧你，一个奴隶。”  
“您的奴隶。”他的视线正对着少年的腰下。他肆意想象着那个地方能够对他做的任何事情。  
“没错，我的。由我掌控一切。”少年转到他的身后，“那么现在，让我看看后面是不是也一样听话。”  
少年拉住那个小玩具留在外头的细绳——少年终于大发慈悲叫它不再震了，牵引着它离开他的身体。他刚喘了一口气，就觉得身体再次被刺穿了。少年一直往里塞着那枝玫瑰枝，直到那朵玫瑰落在他的臀峰上。梅林，这个少年脑子里装的都是什么古怪的性癖。他不由幻想着少年眼中的景象：他不着一物，浑身只有脖子和脚踝上的桎梏，身后还开着一朵殷红的玫瑰。  
“啪！”  
那根橡树枝疾速落到他的身后，他下意识地收缩臀肉，那枝要命的玫瑰茎上的刺戳着他的内壁，叫他一下变了脸色。  
“这枝玫瑰不是一个很好的参照物吗？”少年语带笑意，“我就会知道什么时候应该住手。”  
德拉科跨出壁炉，屋内静悄悄的。他本以为波特这样的格兰芬多会把屋子装饰得红红绿绿，客厅挤满了酒足饭饱的朋友，谁能料到这里丝毫没有圣诞节的气氛。他往楼上走去，尽量压低他的鞋子踩在那些古旧楼梯上发出的吱吱呀呀的声响。他猛地止住脚步，他听见了零零碎碎的古怪声音。他呆站在原地，像被石化了一般。他一下就认出了他的父亲和波特，他们完全没有料到会有人来，所以并不曾费心关上门。  
“你为什么不叫呢？”  
波特挥舞着手中的树枝，抽在……梅林！  
“你真叫人厌恶。”  
“爱的反面不是恨，而是无动于衷。如果您恨我，我将深感荣幸，因为那就意味着——您在意我。”  
“我也厌恶你的巧舌如簧。”  
波特用力抽了卢修斯一记，树枝不堪力气，断成两截。波特不耐烦地把手上残留的那段抛在地上。卢修斯的臀部现在和那朵玫瑰一样，成了完美的红色。  
“不过我知道这根舌头有更好的作用，你觉得呢，德拉科？”  
卢修斯听见德拉科的名字时，身体不由颤抖了一下。  
“哦不不不，要是你动一下，我们之间……”波特高高兴兴地说，“就算完了。”  
波特等了一会，卢修斯依然一动不动。  
“进来，德拉科，进来才看得更清楚呢。”  
波特往床尾凳上一躺，他的左脚自然地下垂，右脚搁在凳的一角上，随意又懒散。德拉科被蛊惑了，他的双脚背弃了他，主动走了进来。  
“过来。”  
他的父亲艰难地动了起来，德拉科这才意识到波特并不是跟他说话。  
“注意我的玫瑰，别叫它掉了。”波特懒洋洋地伸手解开自己的裤子拉链，这种姿势使得他的勃起更为明显地耸立出来。“过来这儿，做你认为能让我舒服的事情。”  
卢修斯感觉自己浑身的肌肉都在抗议，他的双膝发软打颤。  
“只用你的舌头。别跪下来，保持弯腰的姿势，我喜欢看。”  
卢修斯维持着这个难受的姿势，勉力保持着平衡，继续进行他的任务。他的舌头爱抚般地舔了舔少年的前端，用嘴唇把少年的男根整个儿包裹起来。他吮吸着，如同品味上等红酒般啜饮着那些体液。  
“不耐烦了，是吧？”  
德拉科想象着是自己位于波特呈现V字型的双腿之间，尽情地恋慕地探索着波特不为人知的器官。波特忽然瞧了他一眼。那个眼神，梅林，那个眼神仿佛把他全都看透了。  
“地上有个小玩意，捡起来自己玩玩。”  
德拉科用两根手指夹起那个粉色的球型物体，不知如何是好。他的双腿间突然有些冷，原来他的裤子全都消失不见。如果波特在上学时就知道这个咒语，他想象着自己在霍格沃茨师生面前……  
“你好像喜欢这个咒语？”  
“……下次你最好先提醒我！”  
“下次？”波特挑起他完美的眉毛，“你已经开始期待下次了吗？”  
德拉科的下体被凉风吹着，脸上的温度却高得吓人。他跪在地上，草草揉了揉穴口就算扩张，异物侵入逼得他的眼角泛红。  
波特的声音似乎从很远的地方传来：“……你真该瞧瞧自己迫不及待的样子。”  
难怪他的父亲整个晚餐时间一直心不在焉，如果有个什么玩意在他的后部横冲直撞，他也会神魂难定。  
“或许你的嘴会抗议，但是你的……”波特颇为不屑地往他高昂的身下瞥了一眼，“却不会说谎。”  
波特一手撑着自己的身体，一手漫不经心地揉着他父亲的头发。他的父亲看上去像个被完完全全操弄过的性爱玩具。他的背部被迫弯曲，他的下巴沾满唾液和体液，一副沉溺在欲海之中的放荡模样。波特把他的父亲玩得团团转，这本不该让他兴奋不已。  
“过来。”  
大概因为瑟瑟的冷风，也可能因为后部那个胡闹的小东西，德拉科的腿像果冻似的不听使唤。他做了似乎是最恰当的事情——他跪爬到波特面前，像他的父亲刚才那样把波特的那话儿嘬进嘴里。救世之星总是与众不同，连这个器官也必须天赋异禀。  
“梅林，你该不是第一次吧？”  
德拉科觉得自己都快红到耳尖了，若是上学期间一直迷恋着同一个人，他确实很难想和除此以外的人上床。他尽可能地舔舐爱抚波特的阴茎，他低头深深嗅着那股雄性的气息。  
“我刚说到你父亲的那根舌头真是绝妙，你想试试吗？也好给你做个示范。”  
德拉科像从梦中惊醒那般心神一震，记起他父亲的存在。  
“你知道该做什么，卢修斯。顺便说，你可以跪下来了。”  
“哦，谢谢您……”  
“为我把你的儿子准备好，这不是一项高尚的任务吗？”波特像刚才揉着他父亲的头发一样揉着他的头发，“把你的双腿打开些，给你亲爱的父亲更方便的角度不是很好吗？”  
德拉科颤颤巍巍地分开双腿，他感觉他的父亲把那枚尽会捣蛋的跳蛋取了出来。他还没来得及喘一口气，就感觉一根火热的舌头探了进来。“轰”的一声，他的眼前炸开无数烟花。  
“注意你的牙齿！”波特突然抓住了他的头发，“那个小玩意是不是有点意思？但是和真的东西比起来，实在不值一提，对不对？不过你觉得你配得到之后的享受吗？你一直是个调皮的男孩。你该努力挣得你的奖赏。”  
德拉科从来不知道有人这么会说下流话，仿佛信手拈来那样。他更卖力地吮吸起来，身后那根舌头继续开垦着他的身体。他的大脑不断告诉他这是错的，可是他的身体却感觉不能再好。  
“你看，我有两般模样，问题是，你想要哪一个呢？”  
残酷的……温柔的……梅林，他都想要。  
“停下。”  
波特收敛了那副懒散的神情，起身端坐。德拉科停了下来，身后那根舌头也停了下来。德拉科的心脏疯狂地跳动，他能听见血液在耳膜中的响声。他不知道他父亲和波特的第一次又是怀着怎样的心情。  
“转过身去。”  
德拉科刚转过身，就感觉自己的脚踝被提起放在床尾凳上。身体猛地腾空，他的手不由用力支撑在地上。德拉科的上衣往前滑，他不禁希望波特除去那些障碍，以便得到更多触摸，不过波特似乎完全没有这个打算。还没调整好姿势，他就感觉波特挤了进来。波特一手托在德拉科的腹部，一手在他的臀上拍了拍。  
“给你的父亲一点款待，让他看看你的进步。”  
德拉科犹豫地张开口，把他父亲的阴茎容纳在口腔里，像刚才侍候波特那样招待着它。  
“使点劲，”波特一边抽插，一边随手打着他的屁股，“要是你能让你的父亲射在你的嘴里，我会考虑给你一点奖赏。”  
卢修斯感觉自己手腕上一松，他低下头看见自己的手铐脚镣都已消失。他的下巴被人抬起，少年贴着他的嘴唇笑着。  
“我并没有忘记你。不过我可没有允许你释放，对吧？”  
少年松开了手，卢修斯因为惯性垂下了头。射在儿子嘴里……这种念头如此禁忌，却也如此火辣。他在慢慢输掉这场战争，他不知道还能忍到何时。  
“看看谁会赢呢？毕竟奖励只有一份。”  
德拉科感到波特开始动了起来，波特的每次抽插都又准又狠地操在他的敏感点上。德拉科努力用手支撑自己，不至于随着每次撞击都往前冲，使得嘴里那根阴茎一遍遍深深顶入他的喉咙口。小德拉科垂在空中，笔直笔直地指向地面，随着波特的动作一晃一晃，但是波特不知何时给它施了什么咒语，德拉科在最高点颤抖着却始终得不到释放，这样的德拉科哪里还顾得上什么技巧。  
温暖的精液汹涌而至，一波波灌入德拉科的深处。波特把德拉科的双脚放回地上，往德拉科的屁股上打了一巴掌，清脆的响声回荡在屋里。  
“这点要求也办不到吗？真是没用……”少年懒洋洋地朝卢修斯瞥了一眼，“你做得好，卢修斯。你可以射了……”  
少年的赞扬是最后一记猛烈的春药。少年话音未落，卢修斯就射在了德拉科嘴里。  
“或者你可以把机会让给你的儿子……”少年不紧不慢地说下去，“不过看来你已经做出选择了……”  
梅林，这个少年简直像个斯莱特林。  
“纳西莎不会奇怪你们去哪儿了吗？这样一个节日，一个绅士怎么能让女士独自在家？”少年站起身来，抚平自己的衣物，“不知道她喜不喜欢红玫瑰，不过我带上一枝……料想也不会造成什么伤害。”  
卢修斯感觉身后那朵玫瑰脱肛而出，稳稳飞进少年上衣的口袋里。  
“我建议你在此期间为我准备一份惊喜，毕竟圣诞节两手空空而来总是不礼貌的。”  
德拉科脑海中的雾气逐渐散去，他恍惚中听着波特跟他说话。  
“……不过你要是觉得不能接受这种情况，可以选择离开，这样的话，不请自来的事情也没有必要再发生了。”少年转向卢修斯，目光垂下俯视着他，“或许……想走的是你？”  
卢修斯惊慌地跪直身体：“不……”  
少年打断了他：“那么你可以指点他一番，教他如何使用舌头，想来他继承了你的天赋，一定学得很快。”少年最后确认一遍自己的状态，大步走向门口。少年停下脚步，回头看了一眼，似乎没有对着特定的人说话，只是自言自语一般。“我有了一个奴隶，又有了一个玩具，现在我应该再给自己找个宠物。”  
门合上了，徒留一室旖旎。屋内的两人互相躲避着对方的目光，却暗中注意着对方的动静，等待谁先打破这份沉默。


End file.
